High School Musical drama
by pinkflower10
Summary: eThis story is my first so its horrible :  I guess. Anyways its about Sharpay being jealous because Troy asked Gabriella out. And Sharpay tries to get revenge but then she turns nice! :D And theres some innapropriate stuff... I hope you enjoy! PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were two sisters named Gabriella and Sharpay. They went to East High Highschool. They both like this cute boy in highschool named Troy Bolton. Gabriella is nerdy ,but Sharpay is very popular. Sharpay never really like Gabriella. She always thought she had to get everything and be "Miss Know It All!" On the other hand Gabriella is peaceful and wants to get along with Sharpay although she knew Sharpay hated her. One day Troy asked Gabriella out. Sharpay was hearing everything secretly and she was MAD even though Gabriella didn't say yes yet.

Gabriella's POV (Point Of View)  
>OMG! Did Troy the famous basketball hottie asked me out!<br>"YES!" she said! "GREAT!" said Troy. Sharpay finally came in. She said " Troy Bolton your suppose to like the cutest and popular girl like me! How can you like a dark haird girl who's soo ugly and dorky!  
>Troy's POV<br>OMG DOES SHE GET THAT I HATE HER LIKE CRAZY! LITTLE BRAT! OK OK OK calm down Troy lets be nice and stay calm...  
>Well Troy said to Sharpay "its because your too dramatic and well you basically only care about yourself" Sharpay gave him a sad look. Troy said "Thats why you always act". With that he took Gabriella's hand and went away..<p>

Soooooooo How do you guys like it sooo far? Can you give me more ideas? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharpay's POV  
>How can Troy do this? Only if Gabriella hadn't exist he would probaly asked me out now!<br>How cruel. I'll get you back nerdy sister!

"Wow did this just happened" Gabriella said to Troy. "Yep" Troy said. Then he continued. "So wanna come over to my house tonight cause my parents are going to be gone for 4 days" Troy said. "Sure" Gabriella said. Troy wrote down is street adress and said see you there.

So when Gabriella came home she told her parents everything and they agreed to let Gabriella go to Troy's house. Her parents dropped her at Troy's house. When she got there she saw dinner plans setted up and everything was finished. They sat down and ate dinner.  
>" I really like you" Troy said. "Me too" said Gabriella. They started talking about their childhood. When they finished they sat on the couch and watched a romance movie. Troy almost kissed Gabriella until Sharpay rang the bell. Troy opened the door and Sharpay said "Hey guys I just wanted to see if you guys needed company!" "Uhhh sure?" Troy and Gabriella said.<br>"So what are you guys watching?" Sharpay said. "A romance movie?" Troy said. "Umm Sharpay can you excuse me and Gabriella for a few minutes?" Troy said. "Shure but be quick" she said. So Troy and Gabriella went into his room. Then Troy said "Finally some free time."  
>Troy kissed Gabriella and started making out with her. He went down and touched her boobs and kissed them. Gabriella started to take all of their clothes out. Now they were completely nude. Troy continued to kiss Gabriella. Gabriella moaned... Troy went down to her pussy and licked it.. "Harder babe" said Gabriella. Troy did it harder.<br>Gabriella's POV  
>OMG what am I thinking now! I should stop seriously.<br>"Ummm Troy babe" she said. "Yeah" he said still sucking her pussy. "I wanna stop...Sharpay's probally wating" she said. "Oh oh yea hold up" he said still kissing her. "No seriously stop" she said. "Ok ok!" Troy said. They putted on their clothes and made one more kiss and went down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow you guys took a long time" Sharpay said. "Uhhh yeah it was a llllloooonnnnnggggg talk" said Gabriella. "So can I sleepover here too? I mean if you don't mind of course" said Sharpay. "Sure I guess" Gab said.  
>"YAY! Your the best sister I've ever had although ur the only sis" Sharpay said. "Umm thnxs? I guess." Gab said. "And im sorry Ive been mean all these years its just that you got all the attention sis" Sharpay said sadly. "Its ok Sharpay" Gab said. They hugged each other and they were Bff's!<p>

Ok guys I know this story sucks alot but I got tired and didnt know what to put so thats the end of the story :/


End file.
